


little pest

by sweetkohi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, Heartbreak, Kenma cheats on reader, Multi, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: You confront Kenma when you find out that he is cheating on you with Kuroo. It all comes down to violence.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	little pest

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how most of my works consist of the Reader being cheated on. I might be putting my own experiences in my works too frequently..

Maybe it’s the way that Kenma holds you --- that’s how you know things have changed. His overall mannerisms towards you have not wavered a single bit; and he still seems to harbor that look which was filled with endless love. But that love wasn’t for you. His gaze wasn’t for you. His caressing touches that you once so awfully loved were not for you anymore. Kenma wasn’t for you anymore. You’d just have to accept it.

So you did.

It didn’t hurt as much as you thought it would. You had just thought that he was prioritizing volleyball and whatever little endeavors that followed him in tow. You simply concluded that he had fallen out of love with you, only sparing you the label of your relationship in order to keep you happy. (In which all ways, you were not.)

You never thought he’d lose feelings for you just to fall in love with someone else. Someone else that was actually closer to his reach than you ever were. Someone that was there for him every step of the way; guiding him, nurturing him, caring for him. Teasing him, inspiring him--- someone that devoted their all towards Kenma. 

..But it wasn’t a surprise when you saw Kenma’s reaction to your confrontation. His pupils dilated, he seemed uneasy; he bristled like the stray cat that he was. He stared at you in silence, reaching your face for answers, asking himself questions like “how” “who” “what,” and “why.” 

“I know you’ve been hiding it this entire time, but,” You carried on with your confrontation, looking at Kenma dead in the eye as you twiddle your thumbs. You had no sympathy, no remorse- no nothing for this man; or should you say boy, that was in front of you. “I know you’ve been faking it through half of this relationship. Kenma, I know you and Kuroo have something going on with one another. It’s not that hard to tell.” You finish, and by the end of your sentence, Kenma looks absolutely distraught. 

Like you told him something worse. Kenma.. Looks like you told him you were going abroad or something; and by this rate, you probably would. He gulps, peering into your eyes; in which you glare at him like he’s a tedious little pest. 

But in all truthfulness, Kuroo was the pest. He was the one who wormed his way into your relationship without a care in the world. WIthout thinking of the consequences, the rift-

And then you realized. 

You were the one that came in between their relationship, broke them apart, and separated them as a whole. This was your punishment for doing so. They bounced back and Kuroo took his place at Kenma’s side away from you.

At this revelation, you finish, glaring daggers in Kenma’s direction. “Thanks for wasting my time.” 

Kenma glares daggers at you, looking like he just ate something distasteful and utterly disgusting. He made that one ugly face that you usually laughed at.

“You wasted my time first, Y/N.”

..You’ve never punched someone in their neck so hard in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: mokarozus  
> Tiktok: mokarozu


End file.
